


Soulmates Since Birth

by CassieCipher



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieCipher/pseuds/CassieCipher
Summary: AnnaMae Lee had Jumin Han by her side through everything, ever since they were born. There was nothing that could separate them. Two peas in a pod. They did everything together. Their families were close and they were close. She fell in love with him. She thought of him as her soulmate. That all changed in a matter of seconds. To her it seemed like seconds. She was only 5 years old at that time. He was only 6 years old. And they lost each other. Fast forward 21 years later. AnnaMae Lee, now the CEO of Lee Corporations gets reunited with her best friend through a business meeting, her company planning on combining forces with his company. Things had changed. A whole lot has changed in the time they were not together. Yet somehow they managed to rekindle their friendship instantly. However their friendship soon after got complicated, they seemed to have feelings for one another, but even with that.. There came complications..
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Jumin Han..?

**Author's Note:**

> \- This story will contain some parts from Jumin's Route (Spoiler Warning!)  
> \- There will be triggers in this story. They will be heavily implied. If any of these triggers apply to anyone, do not read this story. (I cannot stress this enough, it is best to not read this story if these applies to anyone.)  
> \- My Original Character will be in the place of MC. This is her story. Her life.  
> \- This story is being told in 3rd Person POV  
> \- This is a love story. There will be a lot fluff. There will eventually be smut. And there will be a lot of angst. As expected; I will place warnings at the beginnings of chapters whenever there is either of these involved.  
> **  
> (This is my first story that I have written in a long while. It may not be perfect, it may be all over the place, but I hope you will enjoy it! :3)

AnnaMae sighed as she arrived at her final business meeting for the day. As exhausted as she was she pushed forward and stepped out of her car. She looked up at the tall building before her.  _ Just one more..  _ She thought to herself as she stepped into the building, looking around for a few moments before walking over to the receptionist's desk. "Hello, I'm here for the meeting with the CEO." The receptionist gave her a smile and a nod as she gave her the room number and her visitors' pass. 

As she walked herself down the hall leading to the conference room where the meeting was being held, she got trapped in her thoughts, she wondered who was the CEO. She heard great things about C&R International, but she was not aware of who the CEO was. Soon enough she got to the room which stopped her train of thought and knocked on the door. 

A few moments of silence before the door suddenly opened. AnnaMae looked at the person who had opened the door and was greeted by a young woman, who could have been around her age, dressed in a formal business suit much like her own. Anna took in her features. She had short brown hair with golden brown eyes followed by glasses. The young woman gave a slight formal smile as she introduced herself. "Hello Ms. Lee, My name is Jaehee Kang. I am the assistant of the CEO. It's a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Han has been waiting for you." She shook her hand. 

Anna froze for a second. 

_ Han.. Where have I heard that name before..?  _

Anna shook her head as she then smiled at her whilst shaking her hand in return. "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Kang." The woman gave her a nod as she stepped aside. "Please come in." AnnaMae walked in. As she walked in she locked eyes with the CEO, who stood up at her arrival. She could not seem to believe who was standing before her. 

Jumin Han..? 

Her long time best friend since birth. Right in front of her. Just when she thought that she would never see him ever again. Every night it's always that same battle of wondering what he has been doing all these years, where he was all this time. And there he was, the new CEO of C&R International.. One of the most powerful companies in Korea. Anna took in his features as well, and nothing has changed, besides the fact that he was older now. He looked handsome. Anna wondered if he had remembered who she was. In her heart she had hope that he did.. 

There was a moment of silence between them seeing as Jumin himself looked pretty surprised. He knew who she was, she hadn't changed a bit, she still looked just as she did when she was a little girl, only older and more mature of course. For once in his life he was speechless, he walked over to her, recollecting his thoughts and his emotions he held out his hand to her a simple yet kind smile graced his lips. He truly missed seeing her face. It felt more like a dream to him, seeing her right in front of him yet again. It's almost like she never left. 

However, this was a business meeting, so he'd have to act professional for the time being. He cleared his throat, snapping Anna out of her thoughts as she then placed her hand into his, shaking it formally. "Ms. Lee... It's a pleasure to meet you, please have a seat." He motioned towards one of the seats at the conference table. 

Anna felt her heart slightly break. Does he really not remember her..? She pondered on that for a moment.

Her mind told her not to get her hopes up.... he didn't remember her after all.. Her mind made that conclusion as she smiled formally as she usually does as she replied with "Thank you for having me, Mr. Han." As she sat down in her designated seat. Jumin and Jaehee sat across from her. 

*** 

"Thank you for your time. I look forward to working with you, Ms. Lee." Jumin spoke as they concluded their meeting. Anna smiled as she nodded. "As do I, Mr. Han." They both stood up and shook hands. After a moment both pulled away. Jaehee stepped out of the room seeing as they finished their meeting. It was now just the two of them now. Anna packed up her belongs that she brought along for the meeting and was just about to walk out the door, but the moment she turned her back to head toward the door, she felt a hand pull her back slightly. 

She turned her head and saw a hand holding hers. She looked up looking right into Jumin's steel grey eyes. He stared into her eyes for a while, seemingly getting lost in them it seems. He wanted to say something. But all words seemed to escape him in this moment. 

All these thoughts seemed to get stuck in his mind.. 

_ Where have you been all of these years?  _

_ How have you been?  _

_ I've missed you so much.. _

**_Do you remember who I am..?_ **

AnnaMae seemed rather lost and more confused as she then spoke out. "Is..Is something wrong, Mr. Han?" He snapped out of his thoughts as he let go of her hand, taking a step back. "Anna. Do you remember me?" He asked sternly, yet calmly as that question seemed to be eating away at him. Normally he was able to keep his emotions in tact. He never really liked how his emotions made him feel. He often thought of them as a waste of time. 

But when he was with her, all of those emotions just seemed to be released. 

Anna's eyes widened as she realized what he just asked her. He really does remember her.. "Jumin.." She spoke in a gentle whisper, as tears seemed to well up in her eyes as she stared into his eyes. "Of course.. I do remember you.." Jumin didn't even realize that he was holding in his breath until she stated those words.. He gave her a soft smile. Anna smiled as she herself felt relief wash over her. 

"I'll be honest.. I was worried that you would not remember me.." She admitted sheepishly, averting her gaze. He shook his head. "How could I ever forget someone who meant so much to me?" He gently grabbed her hands, softly holding them. "It's been such a long time.." Anna looked up at him, nodding in agreement. "It really has..And so much has happened in the time we were apart.." 

"Indeed, how would you like to join me for dinner at my place? We can catch up and talk. Just like we did when we were younger.." He spoke as he gently squeezed her hands, awaiting her answer. 

"Of course, I would love to. I miss having someone to talk to all these years.. It has been quite crazy." She let out a soft giggle as she then handed him her number. "Just send me the address and I'll be there." Jumin took her number as he let go of her hands moving to gather his things as well before exiting the room with her. They said their goodbyes for the time being seeing as they will see each other in a little bit. Before they then parted ways. 

Anna's car was waiting for her as she got in. Sighing and smiling to herself. She no longer felt exhausted as she wondered how this dinner would turn out as the car drove off. She was just glad she finally found him again.. 


	2. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin invites Anna over for dinner. They get to talking. Things get serious.. and emotional..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This chapter is filled with angst which means..  
> Warning! There will be mentions of child abuse, depression, and many other sensitive topics! If triggered by any of those topics DO NOT continue reading!   
> \- This chapter contains a flashback (Which will be in Italics!)   
> \- This chapter is much longer and gets very emotional. So enjoy and I'm sorry if you cry! (I cried writing this TwT)

AnnaMae was now on her way to Jumin's house, he sent her his address after all. However she felt quite nervous. She wasn't really prepared for all of this to suddenly happen. Anna  _ just _ reconnected with him. In all honesty it seemed all a little too much for her to handle. As she got closer to her destination she felt herself become a bit shaky. Which was most likely just her anxiety kicking in. 

Anna looked down at her lap, one of her legs being crossed over the other as she bounced her leg, focusing on that rather than the shaking, she fiddled with her fingers as she let out a shaky sigh. She got trapped in her thoughts. Normally when it came down to interacting with someone, she would get a bit nervous, especially if it was someone new. However this was someone that she hasn't spoken to in 21 years... It made her wonder how much has really changed..

_ She was only five years old when she realized how her parents' marriage had fallen apart. Anna knew that sooner or later this would have happened. It was enviable. AnnaMae had witnessed every argument that occurred even though her bedroom door was closed. She'd hear everything. First she would hear yelling, then she would hear objects being thrown and broken. Then she would hear beatings and her mother's screams and sobs... And after hours of this happening, she'd lie awake at night just listening to all this happening. Often, she'd cry too, she wished that she could help her mother, stand up against her father.. But she was only five.  _

_ Whenever things like that occurred, she'd sneak out of her home and go over to Jumin's. And he would be there for her. Anna would go to him whenever things got bad. She'd go to him to talk, to cry and to just stay with. She felt like he was the only person that could really make her feel safe. It was like he was her protector. He'd listen to her. He never understood what was going on in her home. Her parents always seemed put together whenever their families got together. He never really saw anything off with them. Anna never really told him what really goes on.. All she tells him is that she has these nightmares that haunt her. She couldn't ever bring up the fact that her father hurts her mother and sometimes even her. _

_ Why? She feared for her own life. Her father often threatened her and her mother that if they ever were to say a single thing about what happened behind closed doors.. well.. things would get ugly..  _

_ What more could she do? She tried to help but her mother never let her. Her mother was just trying to protect her after all. Even when all of that is happening. AnnaMae's mother, Amanda, had filed for divorce. While that occurred, her father, Brent filed for custody over AnnaMae. And it was no surprise that he won. Because of that.. Today was the day that Little AnnaMae was dreading for the longest time. She didn't want to go with her father. She wanted to stay with her mom.. She wanted to stay with  _ **_Jumin._ **

_ Brent had forced Anna to move with him across the country, far far away from Amanda and Jumin. Which meant that she had to say goodbye. Amanda had packed Anna's things for her, all while sobbing. Anna stood by her bedroom door, watching her mother, being silent as tears welled up into her eyes.  _

_ She sniffled as she turned and left the house, she ran all the way to Jumin's front door, knocking with as much strength that she could muster. Jumin opened the door, looking at AnnaMae. "Anna? What's wrong..? Why are you crying?" Anna couldn't say anything. All she could do was sob. She instantly pulled him into a tight embrace. Which startled him at first. He hugged her back as he tried to calm her down. _

_ After a little while of just sobbing and hugging she finally mustered up the courage to finally say. "I'm..leaving.. D-Daddy is taking me away and I-I won't be coming b-back..." She sniffled once more. She looked at him, taking in his reaction. He was silent for a moment. He couldn't seem to think clearly after hearing those words. A part of him seemed to shut off when she announced that. He just hugged her tighter, he himself tried to stay composed, even though he felt like he wanted to cry and wanted an explanation as to why this was all occurring.  _

_ Anna sniffled as she then pulled away. "I-I don't want to go, but I have no choice.." She wiped her eyes, "Can you come with me and say goodbye before I go? Please?" She begged. He nodded before he took her hand. He told his parents that he will be back and left with her back to her home. When they finally arrived, Amanda had packed Anna's stuff into her father's car. At least what was left of her belongings. Anna watched while squeezing Jumin's hand. Brent, AnnaMae's father walked out with his belongings and placed them into the car.  _

_ Amanda looked at AnnaMae and Jumin, frowning while tears slid down her face. She walked over to them as she then crouched down next to Anna. Anna looked at her, whimpering as she let go of Jumin's hand just to hug her mother. Amanda hugged her little girl, sobbing softly. Amanda stroked her hair while AnnaMae clung to her, crying quietly. She was afraid to let go. Amanda pulled away as she cupped her face into her hands. Stroking her face, wiping away her tears she spoke. "My beautiful little girl..." Anna stared into her eyes, which were similar to her own. People could say that she was a mini version of Amanda. Because she looked exactly like her. Amanda gave her a soft smile. "You're going to be okay.. Everything is going to be okay.. Mommy will miss you.. But you'll be okay. Daddy is going to take care of you." She then whispered to her. "Mommy will do everything she can to see you, okay?" Anna nodded, whimpering. Amanda placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Never forget that Mommy will always love you.." She smiled at her. That smile being engraved into her memory. _

_ Before standing up straight. Giving Anna a moment with Jumin. Anna turned to hug Jumin, seeing that she will now be leaving. She began sobbing as she clinged to him desperately. Brent looked at Anna, sighing. He felt rather annoyed with all the crying that she was doing, but he chose not to say anything. Jumin just held Anna in his arms just for a little while longer seeing as he will never be able to see her for god knows how long..  _

Anna felt a tear slide down her face as she remembered that exact moment. She wiped away that tear seeing that she finally arrived at his place. AnnaMae stepped out of the car. She walked into the building as she made her way to his penthouse. There were guards there at the door, but of course they were informed about her arrival. They let her in. 

Once she entered, Jumin had greeted her, with a smile."Ah just in time, dinner is already ready." He took her by her hand, bringing her into the dinning area of his home, pulling out her chair for her as she sat down.He pushed her chair in as he moved to take a seat across from her. "I hope you enjoy this dinner. It's one of my favorites." He spoke as he then poured himself a glass of wine. "Would you like some wine?" 

Anna nodded, "Yes please." She of course remained polite as she could. While she watched him pour her a glass as well. She didn't even know where to begin on how to catch up with him. Jumin himself, kind of felt a bit nervous. Something he rarely felt. Another emotion that he felt whenever he was around her. He wanted to know everything. Yet he didn't know how to really ask for the full story. He didn't want to scare her off. But ever since that day, which he too, remembers. He was left with so many questions that he wished she gave the answers to. 

Anna quietly dug into her food and occasionally sipped her wine as he then cleared his throat, looking at her. "So.. how have you been..?" Anna swallowed her food as she answered with. "I've been okay.. Just very busy with the company of course." He nodded in understanding. "Being a CEO can be quite challenging yet tiresome. I understand that completely." 

Jumin smiled before asking the question that he needed the answer to, "What happened after you left? You've been gone for so long.." Anna looked from her food to him, giggling nervously. "I knew that question would have come up as some point..this is going to be a lot.." She let out a soft sigh. "Well, after I had left with my father. We had moved across the country. My father wanted to make sure my mother would never be able to find me." She took a sip of her wine. 

He leaned back in his chair, listening to her. "Let's just say, things between me and my father have not been in the best shape. After I left I was doing everything he needed me to do for him. I practically was more of a maid and a punching bag than a daughter to him at this point. If I were to do something wrong I would get a beating. If I talked back or went against his word. I'd get even worse of a beating.. This went on for years.." She kept her gaze down on her plate, afraid to look into his eyes. 

"And by the time I was fourteen. The abuse escalated to sexual abuse.. that went on for years too. He was always drunk when it happened. And I couldn't hide, I..I had nowhere to go..." Anna's voice wavered as she tried not to cry. Jumin stood up moving to sit right next to her. "When I was sixteen. I found out I was pregnant with a baby boy. It was his. And when he found out he was less than pleasant. In that same year I was diagnosed with severe depression and anxiety. On top of it all, an eating disorder." She finally looked at him. Seeing a very sad expression on his face, tears silently slid down her face. "That eating disorder was not good for my baby.. and in the end I lost him. I was only three months when I lost him.. I-I lost my baby.. and it was all my f-fault..." She took a shaky breath. 

Jumin frowned. He hated seeing her cry, it broke his heart.. he gently placed his hand on top of hers, squeezing it gently. "The abuse didn't stop after that. It only got worse.. a-and worse.. and I couldn't escape him.. I-I wanted to escape.. I wanted to leave.. but with every attempt he was always there to drag me back in. H-he was ALWAYS there..." She began sobbing. "H-he haunts me in my sleep.. till this day he haunts me in my sleep...." Jumin was a bit hesitant at first, because he wasn't sure how she felt about physical contact but he pulled her into a warm embrace, allowing her to cry on him, just like he did all those years before. 

He gently rubbed her back, softly whispering calming words to her to get her to relax, she sobbed and sobbed until she finally calmed down. She sniffled. Jumin then spoke up. "Anna.. I am so  _ so _ sorry.. If I had been there.. I wish I could have protected you better.. I wish there was more that I could have done for you.. it's all over now.. He can't get to you anymore.. He _ won't _ get to you anymore.. I'm here for you now.." 

Anna wiped away her tears, as she cleared her throat, she then pulled away from the hug looking into his eyes. "I-I apologize for being emotional.. It's just..hard to talk about.." He still held her hand. "You have nothing to be apologizing for, its okay. I'm just glad that you got away from him. I cannot believe that he done this to you.. " 

Jumin stared at her for a while. "Let me help you.. I'd like for you to stay with me.. You need to recover.. and I'd like to help you since I could not do that all those years ago.." 

AnnaMae's eyes widened, "J-Jumin.. No I cannot ask that of you.. R-really.. I'd be too much of a bother.." Jumin shook his head. "Please, I insist. Let me do this for you.." 

" _ Stay with me, AnnaMae. _ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Anna! She has been through so much! She deserves better >~>   
> Thanks for Reading! I hope you enjoyed! <3


	3. I'll Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna decides to stay with Jumin for time being! What could possibly go wrong with that choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sooo this is gonna be much softer than last chapter!  
> \- So enjoy some fluff! :3

There was a moment of silence between Jumin and AnnaMae. While those four words still lingered in Anna's ears. 

" ** _Stay with me, AnnaMae._** "

AnnaMae felt rather conflicted in this current moment. She didn't know what choice to make, there were many questions that roamed her mind. Such as;

_Should I stay?_

_Wouldn't I just be a bother to him?_

_Wouldn't things be awkward since we are friends?_

_What if I make him uncomfortable?_

Anna didn't even realize that she was trapped in her own thoughts until Jumin cleared the silence by calling her name. "Anna?" AnnaMae looked at him, emotions could be seen in his eyes, worry, sadness, hope but there was also softness in his eyes. Anna tried to clear her mind from all of those cluttering questions. "I'm sorry.. But I cannot just suddenly barge in like this.. I feel like I'm intruding your life.." 

Jumin held onto her gaze. "I want to do this.. I want to help you feel better.. I wouldn't have said this if I didn't care about you." He then asked her once again. "Please.. stay with me..?" Anna looked down for a second before looking back up. "W-What if I just make you uncomfortable? I don't want you to force yourself to care for me.."

"Anna I've always enjoyed your company.That still has not changed even though we were apart. I doubt there is any way you could ever make me uncomfortable. And as I said. I wouldn't be asking if I were to force myself. Just please.. Stay with me." 

Anna still felt doubtful but eventually gave in, nodding. "Okay.. I'll stay." Which made Jumin smile as he pulled her into yet another hug. "Thank you.." She softly whispered as she hugged back, enjoying his embrace. It was comforting and warm. It also helped her feel more relaxed. 

Another moment of silence passed, but this one was more peaceful, more enjoyable as they both stayed like this for a few moments. Eventually they did pull away. "We should finish dinner, afterwards I can give you a tour of my home." Jumin spoke. Anna agreed with a nod as they went back to eating in a comfortable silence. 

***

Jumin showed Anna various rooms that were in his home; few guest bedrooms, kitchen, living area and so on. Anna seemed impressed by how nice his home was. He wanted to provide her with anything and everything that she would need while staying in his home.

They were now lounging in his living room chatting away and drinking some wine. Anna enjoyed spending time with him. It made her feel so much happier, just like she was when they were younger. 

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a 'meow' and a white feline hopping onto the couch and setting herself in Jumin's lap. Anna looked at her, her eyes lighting up. Jumin chuckled, "Ah, how could I forget to introduce you to my cat. Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd."

He softly stroked her incredibly soft fur as Anna practically squealed over how adorable Elizabeth was. "Awww, she is so cute!" Anna cooed as she leaned over scratching behind her ears and petting her. "She is so beautiful!" Elizabeth meowed as she pawed her way over to Anna, feeling rather curious of her while rubbing her face up against her hand, purring loudly. 

Anna adored animals, especially cats. Jumin smiled as he watched the two of them interact. He admired the way that Elizabeth warmed up to Anna in a matter of seconds. He gently chuckled. "She really likes you. It takes awhile to gain her trust." Anna giggled happily as she continued petting her. "I'm glad she likes me! I absolutely love cats." Elizabeth nuzzled her, mewling happily. She enjoyed the new attention that AnnaMae was giving her. 

Jumin felt something warm bloom throughout his entire body while he watched Anna with Elizabeth, something that he has never really felt with anyone before, it made him rather curious as to what this sudden feeling was, yet at the same time, he didn't really know how to express it or even understand what he was feeling. When it came down to his own emotions he would shut them down and keep them hidden from others. He was never one to openly show his own emotions after all. 

He trailed his gaze over AnnaMae form, seemingly lost in his own thoughts, which only seemed to make him even more confused, He wanted to know what was going on. Anna felt his gaze on her, making her look up from Elizabeth only to catch Jumin's steel grey eyes trapped on her. She raised an eyebrow as she wondered what was on his mind to make him stare at her like this. "Jumin? Is there something wrong?" 

By the sound of her voice, he snapped out of his thoughts, staring into her eyes for a moment, "O-oh.. Sorry. It's nothing. I'm fine. Just thinking about work is all," He lied, even though it wasn't really about work. It was mainly about her and the strange feelings that awoken within him. He cleared his throat, changing the subject. "Tomorrow, I'd like to introduce you to the organization that I am a part of, The RFA. They are a rather interesting bunch. I'm sure you'll get along great with them." He gave her a gentle smile. 

AnnaMae listened, interested. She has heard of this organization before. It was quite popular for hosting parties and such. She smiled as she wouldn't mind getting know these people, if Jumin knew them then she would surely consider them as new friends. "Oh of course, I've heard great things about the organization. I didn't think you would be a part of it though." Jumin nodded, chuckling slightly. "I could tell you more about each member tomorrow before they come. I think it's getting late so we should get some rest." He stood up, Elizabeth hopping out of Anna's lap and trotting to her bed, ready to get some sleep as well. Jumin took both of their empty wine glasses and brought them over to the kitchen. Anna followed to help clean up as well. 

"Right, I am quite tired, it's been a long day after all." Anna yawned, smiling tiredly at Jumin, who smiled in return and brought her to one of the guest rooms, where she would be sleeping in for the time being. "Here's your room, if you need anything don't be afraid to let me know, I'd gladly take care of any of your needs." Anna walked in, looking around the spacious room, it contained a large queen sized bed, drawers, night stands and even her very own bathroom and closet. "Of course, since you'll be staying here, we would need to gather your things from home so you'll feel more comfortable here." Jumin stated as he watched her look around. 

Anna looked at him, sheepishly smiling, "This is a very nice room, but are you sure I can really live here?" Jumin gave her a soft look, "Anna, I told you, I wouldn't mind you staying with me. I enjoy your company." Anna fidgeted with her fingers, while nodding. "Alright." Anna walked over to Jumin and gave him a soft hug. "Thank you, again Jumin. Goodnight." She smiled after she pulled away from the embrace. 

"Goodnight,Anna." He spoke as he turned and shut the door behind him, gently sighing as he left to get ready for bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! I hope you enjoyed! :3 
> 
> So sorry for the very late update! I've been so stressed with school and family that I hardly had the time to update! Chapter 4 will be updated very soon!


	4. Welcome to the RFA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin introduces Anna to each of the RFA members!

Anna slept comfortably in bed, all bundled up in warm blankets and incredibly soft silk sheets that were much softer than the ones she owned at home. She felt like she was sleeping on a cloud and she didn't want to ever leave until she was awoken by the faint smell of fresh breakfast that swarmed its way into her room. Anna opened her eyes as she tried to adjust to the sudden brightness that evaded her eyes. Slowly sitting up she let out a soft yawn all while stretching out her limbs. She rubbed away the sleepiness in her eyes as she was becoming more aware of the events that had occurred in the past day. 

She reunited with her childhood best friend, he invited her to dinner, they talked things out, and is staying in one of his guest bedrooms. Anna still couldn’t believe it. She gently sighed bringing herself out of her comfy cloud of a bed 

AnnaMae walked into her bathroom, and did her daily routine, brushing her teeth and combing out her hair, fixing it into a braid. Once she was done she then left her room and made her way towards the smell of the food that woken her up. Once she arrived she found herself in the dining room, where there was food laid out for both of her and Jumin. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” A deep voice spoke out to her all of a sudden, startling her, she turned to see Jumin, who was wide awake and already dressed for the day. She smiled while nodding. “The smell of breakfast woke me up.” She slightly giggled. “But good morning.” 

He gave her a gentle smile. “Good Morning. Did you sleep well?” Jumin walked over to the table and held out a chair for her to sit down on, which she gladly did, while nodding. “I’ve never slept this well. I honestly felt like I was sleeping on a soft cloud.” He chuckled as he sat down as well “Well that’s good. I hope you like strawberry pancakes, I made them myself. ” 

Anna hummed as she looked at the food laid out in front of her, admiring how delicious it all looked. She smiled at him, “Well if it smells really good, then it must taste absolutely delicious as well.” She proceeded to eat, her expression lighting up at how good the pancakes were. “Mm! These are really good Jumin!” She continued eating. Jumin smiled as he watched her eat up the pancakes with a satisfied expression. He ate as well. 

Shortly after they had finished breakfast, Anna had remembered that today she would be meeting the RFA members. She turned to Jumin, “So about the RFA.. Do you mind telling me more about them?” She sat herself on the couch, he followed after her, nodding. “Yes, of course.” He took a moment to gather up his thoughts. 

“Do you remember Assistant Kang? Well she is a part of the RFA as well. She recently joined just merely 2 years ago. She is calm and cautious but can be kind once you get to know her more. She often catsits Elizabeth whenever I am unable to attend to her.” Anna intently listened as Jumin went on.

“Moving onto Zen. He is a musical actor, he has a lot of fangirls and can be a handful to deal with sometimes. He is obsessed with his appearance. He and I don’t quite get along well,, he likes to insult me a lot, but I can tolerate him.” He slightly sighed at the mention of Zen. “Yoosung Kim, the youngest of us all, is a college student. He is cheerful and kind. However, he is obsessed with gaming. Even though he wants to work for C&R someday, he stays up late to play video games.” 

“Now onto Luciel Choi, who would refer to himself as Seven or 707. He can also be quite a handle to deal with as well at times. He is a huge car fanatic, loves to crossdress sometimes. He loves to tease Yoosung quite a lot in the chatrooms. He is also a cat abuser. He tries to get his pesky hands on Elizabeth and has done it a few times already, but I refuse to let him near her ever again. So if you see him near her, stop him.” 

Anna softly laughed, “You weren’t kidding when you said that they were an interesting bunch, haha!” He nodded. “They truly are, but all of us together create the parties, which are quite successful.” He spoke, feeling rather content. “They will be arriving here soon. I’m sure they cannot wait to meet you.” He smiled. 

“Well I cannot wait to get to know them!” AnnaMae smiled in return. 

*** 

Not an hour or so later, the RFA members had arrived, each one of them greeted Anna with warm smiles and kind words. Anna felt quite content, even though her anxiety got to her a bit, that slowly began to wash away the moment she was greeted by them. 

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Lee,” Jaehee greeted her formally, with a slight smile, just like the one when Anna had that business meeting with Jumin. “It’s nice to see you again too, no need to be so formal with me, you can call me AnnaMae or Anna if you would prefer.” She smiled at her. 

Zen came up to her, giving her a charming smile, “Well, nice to meet you, Anna. I’ve heard great things about you from that trust fund kid. I can’t wait to learn more about you~” Anna flushed upon hearing what he had said,  _ Jumin talked about me to them? What did he tell them? _ She felt quite curious, as she gave him a soft smile. “It’s great to meet you too, Zen.” 

Next up. Yoosung greeted her, with a cheerful grin. “Hey AnnaMae! It's so nice to finally meet you in person! You seem like such a nice person, I have never seen Jumin so content and happy before!” Anna giggled slightly. “Nice to meet you too, Yoosung.” 

And lastly Seven, who gave her a silly grin. “ I never knew that Jumin knew anyone else besides us, it's nice to see a new face!” Jumin rolled his eyes slightly at his comments as he was sitting near Anna on the couch. “You say that like I don’t make any other friends outside of the RFA.” Seven laughed, “Of course not! I just didn’t think that since you never really talk much about who you talk to. Suddenly Anna comes back into your life and you talked non stop about her.” 

Jumin cleared his throat, his cheeks slightly flushing and becoming a light pink. “Anyways..” He desperately grasped to change the subject as he looked at Anna, “Would you like to join the RFA?” 

Anna looked at Jumin, “Me? Join the RFA? Am I even qualified to join??” Jumin gave her a smile, nodding. “Of course you are, Anna, I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t think that you wouldn’t be a perfect fit for the RFA.” Anna gulped slightly as each of the RFA members looked between the two of them, awaiting her response. 

“Well, if that is what you think, then sure, I would love to!” She smiled, which made Jumin feel that warm feeling once again, just like the night before. _What was this feeling? Why do I keep feeling this way around her?_ He thought to himself. 

Seven smiled happily from her response. “Great!  **Welcome to the RFA, Anna~** I’m sure you will enjoy your time with us! Allow me to download the messenger onto your phone so you can speak with us more!” Anna nodded as she gave him her phone, allowing him to do what he needed. 

After a few moments, Anna was now a part of the RFA messenger. Seven handed her phone back to her. Anna wondered what her job as an RFA member would be, curious she asked. “What is my job in the RFA?” 

“I’m glad you asked! You are the party coordinator! You are in charge of rounding up guests for the party, we will recommend some people and you just have to convince them to come to the party! It's pretty simple, really!” __

Anna bit her lower lip, slightly nervous, unsure as to how she would manage to do that, Jumin had sensed that she seemed a bit nervous and had placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him anxiously, “Don’t worry, I know it seems like a lot but if you ever need any help, I’ll be here and so will the RFA.” He gave her a soft smile, which made her feel less anxious and more relaxed. Anna nodded. “Okay. Thank you. I cannot wait to do this then.” She smiled at each of them.  _ I hope I won’t let them down..  _

Anna thought to herself. She looked at each of her new friends, her worries and anxious fears slipping away. This would be a new interesting ride that she would have never anticipated in participating. But the more she was with Jumin. The less scared she felt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
